The new girl
by Whazzup
Summary: A new girl comes to Kagome's school.(In the present)She gets invited to Kagome's party a and dose...MATCHMAKER! No not really but she was the first to know. Inukag SanMir I know it's sick and twisted SO STOP TELLING ME!
1. Hello

Disclaimer: I own nothing. hi =actions (hi) = me talking thinking New Place/Time/  
  
Chapter 1 the new girl  
  
Kagome was in school with her friends Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
Teacher: Today class we have a new student with us. Her name is Jadezi (My nick name)  
  
Inuyasha: whispers what kind of lame name is that?  
  
Sango: whispers shut-up and let her finish.  
  
Teacher: she's an exchange student form Canada.  
  
Kagome: Oooo Canada  
  
Inuyasha: Whatada?  
  
Sango: where is Canada?  
  
Miroku: maybe she'll bare my children(MIROKU!)  
  
Knock, knock  
  
Teacher: oh I better get that. Opens door oh hello you must be the student.  
  
Person at door: yes I am.  
  
Teacher: well come in, come in  
  
The new girl came in she had light brown hair and eyes. She had rosy cheeks, freckles and metal blue eye glasses.  
  
Jadeiz: Hello  
  
Class: hi  
  
At lunch  
  
Jadeiz looking for a table  
  
Jadeiz: humming  
  
finds a table as soon as she moves close to it people move in it  
  
Jadeiz: Damn  
  
Kagome comes up from behind Jadeiz  
  
Kagome: Would you like to sit with us?  
  
Jadeiz: sure  
  
goes with Kagome to her table  
  
Kagome: everyone you know Jadeiz.  
  
Miroku: goes up to Jadeiz Will you do me the honor of baring my children?  
  
Jadeiz: ternds red with anger NO! YOU PERV! punches Miroku in the head  
  
Miroku: is seeing stars  
  
Sango: This is the start of a beautiful friendship.  
  
Jadeiz: umm...sorry...about him points to Miroku  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. No problem. He asks every girl that.  
  
Jadeiz: Really? then why is'nt he dead yet?  
  
Sango: yep  
  
Kagome: Jadeiz I'm having a karaoke party this Friday would you like to come?  
  
Jadeiz: I'd have to ask my mom... I'm sure she'll say yes.  
  
Kagome: Grate!  
  
Lunch bell rings  
  
Kagome: Well bye!  
  
Inuyasha: later  
  
Sango: bye bye!  
  
Miroku: Oww...  
  
Jadeiz: See ya'  
  
At Jadeiz's house  
  
Jadeiz: MOM! I'M HOME!  
  
Mom: HOW WAS YOUR DAY?  
  
Jadeiz: Good. Listen I got invited to a party. Can I go?  
  
Mom: Sure.  
  
Jadeiz: good. I'll call Kagome and tell her  
  
Friday (I'm lazy) At Kagome's house  
  
Kagome: Let's start the karaoke.  
  
EOE: Ok  
  
Sango: who's First?  
  
Kagome: it's... INUYASHA!  
  
Inuyasha: What?  
  
Miroku: you're first!  
  
Inuyasha: oh...oh yeah!  
  
Inuyasha starts singing  
  
How the hell  
  
We'd wined up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the singes that we missed  
  
Try'n to tern the tables  
  
I wish you'd unclench your fists  
  
And up pack your suitcase  
  
Lately there's been to much of this  
  
But don't think it's too late  
  
Nothings wrong just as long as you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, Somehow  
  
I'm goanna make it al right but not right now  
  
I know your wondering when  
  
You're the only one knows that  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm goanna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know your wondering when  
  
I'd hope that since we're here any way  
  
We cold end up saying  
  
Things we always need to say  
  
We can end up staring  
  
Now the stories played out like this  
  
Just like a paper back novel  
  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
  
In stead of Hollywood horrors  
  
Nothing wrong just as long as you  
  
That someday I will  
  
Someday, Somehow  
  
I'm goanna make it alight  
  
But not right now  
  
I know your wondering when  
  
You're the only one that knows that  
  
How the hell we wined up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able to see the singes that we missed?  
  
Now the story played out like this  
  
Just like a paper back novel  
  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of Hollywood horrors  
  
Nothings wrong just as long as you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, Some how  
  
I'm goanna make it alright  
  
but not right now  
  
I know your wondering when  
  
End of Song  
  
Kagome: That was good Inuyasha! hugs Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: thank you Kagome blushes  
  
Sango: Next is...  
  
Done... WHAT! THIS IS 7 PAGES LONG ON MICROSOFT WORD!!! Wow.... Tell me what you think. 


	2. WHAT?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. hi =actions (hi) = me talking thinkingNew Place/Time  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sango: Next is... MIROKU!?  
  
Miroku: Yay!  
  
Jadeiz: Hey... where are Kagome and Inuyasha?  
  
Miroku: I think I know...  
  
Sango and Jadeiz: PERVERT! Double smack  
  
Miroku: ...ow.....  
  
Jadeiz: let's go look for them  
  
Sango: alright goes to look for them  
  
Jadeiz: goes to Kagomes room 'I wounded...' open's door  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: doing IT (you know...why am I writing this?)  
  
Jadeiz: O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTurning blue duo to lack of oxygenHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! runs out and closes door O.O I've been scared for life... I think I'll go back now. goes back Hell...o? sees Sango Miroku making out I think I'll lay down for a moment looks at the floor the floor looks good faints  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Will Jadeiz wake up? Will Kagome and Inuyasha stop doing IT? Will Sango and Miroku stop making out? Will you review? PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. 


	3. I forgot to uplode this on my first try

Disclaimer: I own nothing. hi =actions (hi) = me talking thinkingNew Place/Time  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jadiz: wakes up in her own bed AHHHHHH! Realizes she's in her own bed Oh it was just a dream. Good. 'I've got to stop eating waffles right before I go to bed' opens door Sees Sango and Miroku making out AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Wakes up on the floor she fainted on ow...  
  
Sango: Jadeiz you ok?  
  
Jadeiz: I am I really awake?  
  
Sango: why would you ask a question like that?  
  
Jadeiz: I saw you and Miroku making out  
  
Sango: blushes anyway... did you find Inu and Keg?  
  
Jadeiz: O.O yes I did.  
  
Sango: good where were they?  
  
Jadeiz: Small voice In Kagome's bed room.  
  
Sango: O.O... AHHHH! BAD MENTLE IMAGES!  
  
Jadiz: I know... Where is Miroku?  
  
Sango: looking for... Inu and Keg!  
  
Jadeiz and Sango: AHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Miroku: runs in AHHHH! IT BURNES!!! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!  
  
Jadeiz: Too late  
  
Sango: nodes  
  
Miroku: Running around in circles AHHHHHHH!  
  
Sango: should we stop him?  
  
Jadeiz: Why this is entertaining  
  
Sango: your right this is.  
  
Jadiz and Sango: sit on the ground and watch  
  
Few hours later  
  
Jadeiz and Sango: --  
  
Miroku: running around in circles AHHHHH!  
  
Jadiz: Sango shouldn't we stop him  
  
Sango: Nawww  
  
Jadiz: he's making a circle in the floor  
  
Sango: alright goes up to Miroku and wakes him on the head with a glass bottle that popped out of nowhere  
  
Miroku: Seeing stares again  
  
Jadiz: that's better  
  
Sango: Yeah it is  
  
Later  
  
Kagome: Hi guys!  
  
Jadiz: Kagome you have explaining to do  
  
Sango: Jadiz you sound like her mother  
  
Jadeiz: I DO! NOOOOOOOO!  
  
Kagome: I know what'll make you fell better!  
  
Jadeiz: TT what?  
  
Kagome: SHOPPING!  
  
Jadiz: Yay Smiles  
  
Sango: Let's go!  
  
Kagome: What about the boys?  
  
Sango: they'll live  
  
Jadiz: let's leave a note.  
  
Kagome: ok leaves a note  
  
Jadiz: LETS GO! 


	4. All good things must come to an end Too ...

disclamer: i own nothing  
  
Note: I KNOW I HAVE BAD SPELLING AND GRAMMER! OK?! SORRY FOR BEING HUMEN!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
at the mall  
  
Kag- so what do we do now?  
  
San&Jad- I don't no.  
  
Kag- dose any one have the money?  
  
Jad- Um....no?  
  
San- I do!  
  
Keg- good now wher do we go?  
  
Jad- to HMV! DUN DUDUNA!  
  
Kag&San-_ swetdrop_ okkkkk.  
  
Jad- lets go! _drages them_  
  
AT HMV DUN DUDUNA! (hehehe)  
  
Jad- Ooooo. Rock music... O.O  
  
Saleslady- Is she ok?  
  
Kag- yeah  
  
Jad-MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kag&San&SL-_ swet drop_ okkkkk.  
  
Jad- What? I'm Canadain. I like rock muisc. (It's ture)  
  
Kag- Lets go.  
  
San&Jad- ok  
  
All-_ go to eltrinck stor  
_  
Jad- _looking at a 12 foot Tv_ Oooo big TV  
  
San- ya' think  
  
Jad-yes I do  
  
Kag- Ooo look muisc  
  
Jad-WHERE?!  
  
Kag- there _points to rack of cd's  
_  
Jad-MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kag&San- okkkkkkkkkkkkk.  
  
Jad- Oooo look nail plish. (I has a short attention span) _gose to nail poils  
_  
San&Kag- **_blink blink_** _fallow her_  
  
Jad- i'll get black nail polish  
  
Keg- ok then lets go home  
  
All- ok  
  
At home  
  
Keg- we're home  
  
Inu- WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?!  
  
Kag- at the mall  
  
Inu-oh  
  
Jad- Where are Sango and Miroku?  
  
Kag-i don't know  
  
Inu- lets look  
  
Jad&Kag- ok  
  
All-_ split up_  
  
Jad Gose to Kags room (does this sean fimlier?)  
  
Jad- opens door sees Sango and Miroku Doing it AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
TheEnd  
  
Me- sersley its the end  
  
Jadiz- it is? i feel so alnoe  
  
Me- it's ok your going to be in anouther fanfic  
  
Jadiz jumping up and down really?  
  
Me yeah but you r goanna have a different name  
  
Jadiz YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!  
  
Me-BUY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jadiz REVEIW! BUY! 


End file.
